Truth and Consequence
by HuffleClaw Luna
Summary: Hermione plays a game, tells a truth and now has to deal with the consequence. Smut, toys, fingering, light BDSM, spanking and anal.


Of all the hair-brained ideas she's had, this might actually be the worst one! And she's had plenty of far-fetched, I mean really out there, crazy, this-should-be-impossible ideas before. Granted, most of said ideas were born out of necessity during various stages of saving the wizarding world… Every. Damn. Year. For the last seven years. But honestly, this was supposed to be a "normal" year. Well, as normal as you can get when returning to Hogwarts as an "Eight Year" because last year sucked so bad for Hogwarts, and so many people being on the run (herself included, kinda)… oh, and yeah, THE WAR! Which she was a "heroine" of… not that she necessarily disagreed with that title. But it's not like she had much choice in the matter. THIS, however… this was supposed to be her year to be a (semi) normal student before she had to be all adult and chose her future path and all that rubbish, Hermione thought on her way to the Room of Requirements. Or rather, the new room the castle made in response to losing that room during the battle.

One could argue that Hermione is already an adult… what with being so responsible at an early age and then being responsible for the wizarding world because she made friends with Harry in first year. She hasn't really had a proper childhood since being at Hogwarts, but that was why she wanted to come back for this last year. She wanted a little bit of time to just be in a mostly comfortable environment, doing what she loves best – learning. She wanted time to decompress before a new stressor. And while she was looking forward to starting an adult life, it was a new and frankly terrifying idea at the moment.

The year so far was going swimmingly until she mucked it up with this idea! Well, truthfully, it wasn't all that swell. She missed Ron and Harry, who hadn't returned with her; and like many students, she had some anxiety and nightmare issues, but the mind healers they added this year has been helping with that. It was one of their ideas for her to "let loose some," "enjoy the here and now" tripe. Maybe that's why she went to that stupid pre-Christmas party last night which had landed her in her current predicament! She inwardly rolled her eyes as she arrived at the new Come and Go Room.

She had set everything up to her specification earlier and had Luna hold the room for her while she went back to the dorms to finish getting ready for this train wreck. Now all she had to do was summon up every ounce of Gryffindor courage she had to walk through that door and show them she was true to her word! _You can do this, you can do this, you can do this!_ With one more fortifying breath, she yanked the door open and walked through.

Looking around the room, everything was still in place, but now there was an audience. _You can do this!_ She adjusted the lighting so she could ignore them better. She followed it up with a muting spell over the crowd that made normal noises seem like whispers. Then she checked to make sure her earlier spells were still in effect. Thankfully, they were. Those actions helped calm her frayed nerves quite a bit. Now they were just waiting on _the guest_ to arrive.

Luna signaled that the guest had arrived and was about to enter, so Hermione took off her robes to reveal her outfit for the night. The beating of her heart had ratcheted up at Luna's signal and was so loud in her ears that she did not hear the slight gasps and murmur of surprise in response. She donned a leather corset vest with violet short sleeve blouse that accentuated her breasts without putting them too much on display. A black skirt that fell to mid thigh and knee-high lace up boots finished the ensemble. It was sexy without being garish. It had the added bonus of making her feel powerful in her sexuality, despite her relative inexperience. While she never put much stock into the adage that "the clothes make the man," these clothes made her feel that she might just be able to complete this challenge… maybe. She theoretically knows how this should all happen… she researched it after all. But knowing theoretically and actually doing can be vastly different. The best she could do now was hope she doesn't make a total fool of herself. But luckily, she thought of a few precautions that should help, even if things were to fail.

After a heartbeat or two, her guest came into the room following Luna. Luna walked off and disappeared into the darkened audience. Hermione looked at the new arrival and scrutinized her appearance. She was close to her own height normally, but Hermione towered over her with her heels. That made her happy. She wanted to project a domineering persona and the added height from the start would help some.

"Remove all your clothes. Fold and place them on the chair by the door," Hermione stated in her best no-nonsense voice.

Her counterpoint momentarily glared at her as if to tell her to sod off, but after a moment, seemed to think better of it and started to strip.

While Hermione watched the girl strip, she couldn't help but remember how events last night was the start of all this.

 _Last night was the start of the last weekend before the Christmas break and several of the Seventh and Eighth years wanted to cut loose and throw a party. Hermione heard about the party a little late because many thought she wouldn't be interested in breaking any school rules. Like she hadn't been breaking rules since her first year! She assured people that there wouldn't be any tattling, as long as it was restricted to students who were of age since the main point of the party was to drink and probably would include a good deal of fooling around. She felt that as long as the participants were legal, they weren't really breaking any important rules and if they were contained to one area, the risk of being caught would stay low. The few party planners she talked with saw her reasoning as good and commenced planning with a few additional suggestions from her._

 _Most of the Eighth years were there and about half of the Seventh years. While house lines still mattered, there seemed to be more fluidity between them now - including Slytherin. To be fair though, most from that house came back and were doing a remarkable job of trying to make amends where it was obviously needed. The professors were doing an admirable job helping the peaceable environment along as much as they could. Mandatory group sessions with the mind healers were also healing the divide a great deal._

 _After a few hours at the party, Hermione was quite pleasantly toasted. She was inebriated enough to shush her overactive brain while still having function over her body and_ _most_ _of her brain. Her state had the added bonus of making her feel happy and free in a way she hadn't in a long time. She figured this is how Luna must feel most of the time… if she could see nargles and other creatures that may or may not actually exist, that is._

 _That is how she was pulled into a game of Truth and Consequence. How she will lament ever playing that blasted game for the rest of her days! She was not particularly familiar with this game since she rarely partook of "girls' night in" at the dorms since her two best friends were boys and she spent most of her time with them or in the library studying. She figured it was a bit like the Muggle game Truth or Dare, which she did play a few times with cousins and neighbors – it could be embarrassing, but nothing too bad._

 _By the time the game was suggested, Ginny already wandered off with her snog flavor of the month (or week), so she wasn't there to warn Hermione that it was a bit more like an interrogation. Questions would be shot at you until the other players found a truth they could spin into a juicy consequence that might be useful to hang over her head for the rest of her life!_

 _So she stupidly agreed to this vicious game with a bunch of Slytherins! Actually, there were several people from each house when it started, but slowly, many slipped off to snog or shag or they just passed out while playing. By the time it came around to her, they were down to about a dozen or so. She hadn't even realized how dangerous the game could get because she was only half paying attention up until her turn. And honestly, from what she can remember, almost everyone else got off pretty easy on their consequences._

 _For her turn, they started off with a few easy questions… did she snog or shag Viktor?_ Just kissed, a peck really, thank you very much! _How about Ron or Harry, or Ron and Harry?_ Shagged Ron, not Harry, and only a couple of times over the summer. No one really since then. _She was embarrassed to be so open about her experiences, but it was ok. Could have been much worse… but then it did get so much worse._

" _Granger, tell us, who here have you had sexual fantasies about?" asked Zabini with a glint in his eyes. That really perked up everyone._

 _Hermione blushed as she looked around the circle quickly to check all of who was there and replied coyly, "It might be easier to ask who I haven't fantasized about."_

 _Wide eyes all around the circle!_

" _Oh really now! Playing at naughty girl, huh? OK. Who have you NOT fantasized about?!" exclaimed Zabini, relishing his role as ring leader of this scandalous circus._

" _That guy in the blue shirt next to Greengrass… I'm sorry; I don't even know your name. I think you're in Ravenclaw, maybe a Seventh year? Nothing personal against you, just don't know anything about you," said Hermione._

 _Blue shirt guy replied, "No offense taken really… I think. It's Blake for future reference though."_

" _But you're fantasized about me?!" interrupted Daphne Greengrass._

" _Well, not often, but yes. Once or twice," replied Hermione as her blush deepened. She really wished she could stop talking or at least lie. But since she was put in the hot seat, she just responded. She seemed to be compelled. She was now surprised she was able to get away with that first deflection. Blast this game!_

 _Neville seemed to be paying particular attention and she was trying very hard not to even look in his direction. But to be fair, everyone was now paying rapt attention, except maybe the newly acquainted Blake, who only seemed mildly interested._

 _But mercifully (maybe?), before everyone could delve into their own "what kind of fantasy about me?" question that everyone looked poised to ask, Zabini stepped back in as ring leader to ask the ultimate embarrassing question. "What is the most shocking fantasy you have about anyone of us here?" he asked with the most wolfish smile she has ever seen on a human (including the few werewolves she's seen in person)._

 _Hermione managed a groan before she was forced to reply, "That would have to be the one where Pansy is desperate enough to beg me for forgiveness and becomes my sex slave for the evening as revenge."_

 _Pansy's head snaps up, "Pardon me?!"_

 _At the same time as Zabini nearly pants, "What kind of revenge do you enact, exactly?"_

 _Since Pansy's question wasn't really a question, Hermione was able to ignore it to answer Zabini's. "Well, it changes often, but it's usually putting her in embarrassing positions, mostly ones that allow me to spank or paddle or whip her until she begs me as her mistress to allow her to cum. I usually deny her for a bit, bringing her to the brink and letting her rest before bringing her back again. When she's really pining and begging for it, I'll release her so she can lick me to orgasm while she's being fucked slowly by a spelled toy. She's only allowed to cum after I do, sometimes not even then."_

 _Again, wide eyes all around the circle and a pause before, "That's hot!" and "Yes, please!" and "Can I watch?" being murmured in various locations._

 _Zabini chimed it, "Looks like we have Granger's Consequence!"_

" _Wait, I'd have to agree to that since it's about me!" stated a shocked Pansy._

" _Not really Pansy dear. If you decline, the Consequence can still go on. The fantasy was inspired by you, but doesn't technically require you for it to become reality. I'm pretty sure there's a female in this group willing to fill in for you. Maybe even a few guys… So, do you want to do it or are we opening this up to others?"_

 _Pansy deliberated for a moment before puffing, "Fine! I'll do it."_

" _Alright, then it's settled. Tomorrow night. Everyone part of the circle during Granger's turn is invited. Meet back here… say 7:30?" stated Zabini, like a judge sentencing a criminal found guilty (or maybe that was just Hermione's impression, as no one else seemed terrified by this sentence)._

" _What?! No, I can't do that! Not in front of people! Not… " exclaimed Hermione._

" _Granger, you don't have a choice. It's your Consequence. It's part of the game. You don't want to know what happens if you break your Consequence. It's bad times. Easier to just do it and enjoy living out a fantasy!" responded Zabini._

 _With that, she was released from her turn and she stumbled back to her dorms almost as sober as when she arrived at the party. What had she gotten herself into?_

 _She asked Ginny about Consequences at breakfast the next morning and was told that while she didn't know anyone who tried to break one, she had heard that really bad things happened to those who broke it. Neville chimed it that he heard a second cousin broke one and was violently ill for quite a while after. And now that he was thinking about it, he's not quite sure what ever happened to that cousin. While Hermione wanted to caulk it up as just an old wives tale, she learned that many old wives tales had a basis in magic and part of her just didn't want to risk it when she didn't have enough time to gather evidence to prove her theory._

 _Instead she started to look at it as a challenge and her Gryffindor traits insisted that she rise to it. Once that mindset was in place, she quickly pulled together some research and set out to find the pieces to complete the scenario she usually had in her head for this particular fantasy._

 _Not very surprising, she had most of the information she needed. When she discovered that dominating was a sexual fantasy of hers, she looked for information about that subject so she could have details to pull from to enhance her fantasies. This inadvertently gave her several sources to help pull this off in reality. She was most worried about the punishing/pain aspect, since she had no experience (other than minor "practicing" on herself) and she was scared of accidentally going too far. But she knew the warnings and she was pretty sure her fears would help keep her from getting carried away. To be safe though, she decided to look into ways to monitor and safeguard against that very thing. There were a few other safeguards she wanted to put up as well. She spent the afternoon researching which spells and charms would best work for her needs and by the time Luna showed up to relieve Hermione from the room to go change, everything was set for the evening._

Once Pansy was completely naked with her clothes folded on the chair, like requested, she stood a couple of feet away from the chair with her arms crossed in front of her looking like she had no clue what to do next. It made sense, Hermione reasoned. It's doubtful this was something she did regularly, if ever. Surprisingly, that thought relaxed Hermione more than anything else. While she was still in charge, technically, she wasn't the only one experiencing something vastly new for the first time.

"Pansy, come over here and stand before me, arms at your sides," stated Hermione. It had more force than a request, but wasn't quite a command yet.

Pansy walked over and did as she was told. Hermione walked around her slowly, observing, scrutinizing her. She noticed several of Pansy's flaws and could have easily pointed them out to everyone to embarrass her. That was part of the fantasy. But in reality, it didn't feel the same. Probably because there were others in the room listening and she didn't want to be petty about aesthetics that really didn't matter. Instead, she moved along her timetable.

"Aren't you going to beg me for forgiveness Pansy?" Hermione sneered. She was actually impressed with herself on the tone she was able to produce. She felt she did a decent impression of Professor Snape. And from the look on Pansy's face, she wasn't overindulging herself with that complement.

Pansy's expression went from shocked to a smirk in an instant and she simpered sarcastically, "Oh, Granger! Can you ever forgive me? Please, please, I'll do anything you ask, if you'd only forgive me all my transgressions!"

That performance inspired a few chuckles from the audience. Hermione had a sneaking suspicion that most of those belonged to the Slytherins in the crowd. Honestly though, it was more than she expected, in a favorable way. She thought Pansy would straight out refuse. A sarcastic begging was a start and indicated she was at least open to playing.

Hermione leaned forward to whisper in her ear, "No matter, love. I'll have you begging before too long."

As she pulled away, she caught the quick look of shock that filtered over her face. The endearment was totally worth the response.

"Well, now. We have a few quick logistics to settle before play time commences. Mainly, we need to perform the vow. For safety, of course. Pay close attention please, it's very important," stated Hermione in her best business voice.

Pansy looked confused and ready to ask a question as Hermione just breezed through to the next task, pulling out her wand and weaving it in an intricate pattern.

"Please say 'I vow' after every section to indicate that you agree to the stated conditions.

"I, Hermione, vow that I will listen to and adhere to any and all limitations you indicate during our sexual encounter; if you, Pansy, vow to answer all my questions truthfully and fully. Do you vow?"

Pansy paused to consider her answer. She apparently deemed the vow safe enough by responding, "I vow."

As she spoke, two strands emitted out of Hermione's wand. They were the same pale green color, but one was noticeably longer than the other. They hovered in the air over her wand.

"I vow that I will stop any action that goes, or appears to go, beyond your limits you have stated or if you have used your safe word; if you vow to follow every command and order fully and faithfully unless you use your safe word. Do you vow?"

Pansy's eyes opened a bit wider before she replied, "I vow."

A second set of strands emitted from the wand. These were a soft red in color. They twisted around their green counterparts of matching lengths.

"I vow to release you of this oath and my will when either a vow has been broken or either of us expresses the desire to be released; if you vow to submit to my will until the oath is broken or released. Do you vow?"

"I vow," came out immediately.

A third set of strands emitted from the wand, shining a light yellow. They intertwined with the set of corresponding lengths and then drifted off to the two vow makers. The longer strands circled and braided themselves around Pansy's throat while the shorter strands circled and braided themselves around Hermione's right wrist. Both settled like tattoos on their skin.

"That completes the oath. Now for the safe words. We'll use colors. If you reached your limit and want to stop, say 'red' and I will do so immediately. This is so I don't have to decide if you've paused too long between 'don't stop' or if you really mean 'don't' or 'stop.' Ok?" asked Hermione.

"Sure. 'Red' means I'm done. I can work with that." Pansy stated soberly as she lightly fondled her neck where the strands embedded.

"Next, 'yellow' means you are apprehensive and want a break or to go slower. I'll pause and give you a chance to catch your breath or for you to tell me to continue right away, just slower. So 'yellow' means pause or slow," said Hermione while watching Pansy to see if she was comfortable with this.

"OK. Got it. Will we really need this?" she asked as she dropped her hand back down by her side.

"I don't know. I'm not planning on doing anything extreme, but I don't know your limits or triggers. Anything could happen and these are safeguards to help make sure I don't accidentally hurt you. Now, the last color is 'green.' That's the go ahead to resume the same pace as before you said 'yellow.' OK? Again, I hope there will be no need to use these colors at all… but they're there just in case. Got it?" asked Hermione.

"Merlin Granger, this was supposed to be some fun naughty time. Why'd you have to make it all serious?" asked Pansy with a roll of her eyes.

Hermione just looked at her sternly.

"Oh, fine! I got it. Red is stop, yellow is pause and green is go again. Happy?!" huffed Pansy.

"Ever been spanked Pansy?" asked Hermione in a flash of anger.

"No, of course not!" retorted Pansy.

"Well, your dirty slagging arse is about to be!" replied Hermione, grabbing Pansy by the upper arm and hauling her over to the empty couch sitting in the lighted section. Hermione plopped down on the right side and pulled Pansy's upper body over the couch arm and across her lap. This left Pansy's hips lying across the arm with her feet dangling inches off the ground. Before Pansy had time to shift, Hermione used her wand to configure some restraints on her wrists, pulled up over her head towards the other end of the couch. There was only enough slack for Pansy to lay her forearms on the seat. Hermione then quickly landed her first slap on Pansy's bottom, startling the poor girl. She landed a second slap on Pansy's other cheek before she even had a chance to react. A third landed near the first slap right as Pansy voiced her first screech.

"Pansy, spread your legs so the people facing your arse can get a peek of your pussy," stated Hermione as she landed her fourth slap. She saw bright flush crawl up Pansy's neck and into her face as the girl stifled a moan. Hermione bit back a smile at the response. She rubbed the slap marks lightly as she waited a moment for Pansy to obey her order. When it didn't happens quick enough, she ran her hand down Pansy's crack and nudged her thighs apart slightly, pushing the right, then the left further apart before settling her fingers on Pansy's labia.

"I said, spread your legs. Do you want me to use restrains on your legs too? I'm sure I can get them open enough for half the room to see your pussy. Would you like that?" asked Hermione.

Pansy groaned as she shook her head. A heart beat later, she spread her legs apart as far as she could comfortably go with them hanging off the end of a sofa.

"That will work for now," commented Hermione as she wiggled her middle finger in between Pansy's folds before lightly dragging it through her crack back up to her bum.

"Now, I think I'm going to ask you some questions in between spankings to make it more interesting for everyone. It'll be wise of you to answer quickly and fully. If you hesitate or purposely avoid answering fully, you will be spanked more. If I tell you to do something, and you hesitate like you did a moment ago, you will be spanked more. Do you understand?"

"Yes," Pansy whispered.

"You're to respond with Mistress or Ma'am," Hermione replied with a smack.

"Yes, Ma'am."

"Good." Smack! "Now, I don't think you got a turn at Truth or Consequence last night, so I'm at a disadvantage and I'd like to remedy that," she said as she rubbed the two new slap marks. "Which professors have you fantasized about most?"

Pansy groaned and turned red while mumbling something.

Hermione countered with two quick cracks on her arse.

"Owwww!"

"You'll have to speak louder!"

"I said OWWW! Ma'am"

Two more quick cracks.

"OWWW! Fine! I said Snape and Flitwick! Yeah? You happy now?"

"Was that so hard?" asked Hermione.

"Well, it wasn't easy. It's embarrassing!"

"That's part of the point, Pansy dear! And don't forget the Mistress" Hermione stated. But then leaned over and whispered, "But unlike what you did in the past, I've ensured your embarrassment will be limited."

"What?" Pansy whispered back, but Hermione ignored her.

Hermione gave her two light smacks on her arse before asking, "So Snape and Flitwick, huh? Why those two? Seems a bit surprising."

Pansy replied quickly as her bum was still stinging a bit from earlier. "I suppose Mistress. While Snape's face isn't attractive, he had a lovely voice when he wasn't being snide, which we Slytherin were occasionally privy to. He also had wonderful looking hands that seemed very dexterous. I imagine in the dark, he would sexily rumble the naughty things his hands would do as they play the actions out across my body. And I think his hook nose might be a bonus if he performed oral sex."

"Hmmm, I see your point. Still a little surprised though. Guess I figured you'd think he was too far below you."

"It's a fantasy Mistress. You get to ignore all the inconvenient truths and just focus on the couple of traits you find appealing. Like his nose. Might be good for tickling my clit as he's licking my quim, but would probably be a nightmare to work around for a kiss… not that I would want to kiss him."

Hermione laughed at that. Then she slapped her two more times because she had enough of a break before she started rubbing her bum again.

"And Flitwick's appealing attributes?"

"There's really only one. He's at the perfect height for giving oral sex if standing, or even sitting, I would think. He also seems jovial enough to enjoy doing it regularly, so that's a bonus. Mistress."

"I would think there's an added bonus of his charm work. I wouldn't doubt he knows tons of charms to use to enhance any sexual encounter."

"So you've thought of him too? Figures you'd think of him from an academic light," responded Pansy, with a bit of snide.

"Not at all, not before you mentioned it. Guess I thought he was too old before. But just like Snape's voice and hands are distinct fantasy worthy traits, I would think Flitwick's Charms mastery would be as fantasy worthy as his height is for standing oral sex fantasies."

"I suppose you have a point. Mistress."

"Thank you," Hermione replied as she slapped her two more times. Her hand then caressed down the back of one thigh, up the inside, over to the back of the other and back up the inside of that one, landing at Pansy's orchid. She caressed her folds.

"You're wet. Are you finding this topic of conversation arousing or is it the spankings?"

Pansy groaned with disgruntlement before replying, "Both Mistress."

Hermione smiled and she stroked Pansy's clit.

"Good girl! Now… I noticed you only spoke of fantasies regarding oral sex. Have you had intercourse yet?"

"Yes!" replied Pansy indigently.

"No need to be offended!" Hermione snapped back as she gave Pansy two hard smacks on the arse. "I didn't want to assume. How many have you had sex with? Specifically, how many different penises have you had in your vagina?"

"Gods, Granger. I mean Mistress. Do you really have to ask it that way?"

"In order for you not to delay by asking for clarification, yes!" she replied and she smacked her twice more. "And you haven't answered yet."

"Sorry, Mistress. Three cocks have been invited into my pussy."

Hermione rolled her eyes. She would spank her more for the sass, but she expected it and honestly, she was enjoying it a bit as long as Pansy didn't overdo it. It gave her enough reason to continue to punishment whenever she wanted.

"Who was your first? I would guess Malfoy. Am I right?"

"You are wrong Mistress. It was a bloke a few years older than me during my France trip the summer before sixth year. Draco and I had a falling out before school ended so I hadn't spoken to him all summer and Jean Luc was very handsome and attentive. Quite good with his tongue too."

"Ever have anal sex?" Hermione asked as she pushed a finger in between Pansy's folds.

Pansy sputtered as she replied, "No, I haven't. Mistress."

"Have you experimented with any anal play?" asked Hermione as she brought the finger up through Pansy's crack to rest on her sphincter.

"Yes Mistress. Only a finger barely pushed in a couple of different times," Pansy replied breathily.

Hermione pushed her wet finger against Pansy's sphincter without breaching and circled the rim.

"Good to know." And she removed her finger. She scratched her nails down the back of one of Pansy's thighs. "Who were the other two people you shagged?"

Pansy shivered, "Draco and Blaise, Mistress."

"When was the first time you sucked cock?" Smack, smack.

"When I was fourteen, Mistress."

"Have you licked pussy?" Slap, rub clit, slap.

"Yes, Mistress."

"Have you ever done anything sexual with someone more than 10 years older than you?"

"Yes Mistress. I sucked one of my father's colleagues off at a party over the summer while his wife watched."

"You are a dirty slag, aren't you? Did you do it in public?"

"Not really Mistress. Technically yes as we were in a public sitting room, but it was far enough away from the party area we weren't really worry about being caught."

"Any public or semi-public sexual escapades?"

"Yes Mistress. Draco ate me out in the hallway right outside of the dining room his parents were still in and Blaise shagged me on the balcony at a ball. Both were still pretty safe, but the risk of being caught was much higher than with the married couple."

Hermione looked at Pansy's bum and noticed it was pink, but she wanted to leave more of an impression, so she decided to concentrate on spanking for a bit.

"Alright, you've done a decent job of keeping your legs open, but there's been a fair bit of distraction. In a moment I'm going to give you a group of spankings in rapid secession, so you need to focus on keeping your legs spread open like a good girl. Understood?"

"Yes, Mistress."

Hermione rained down 10 slaps scattered across Pansy's bum and then paused to rub away some of the sting and to check the color. She felt proud of the current color. As her right hand caressed Pansy's posterior, she checked her sub's face to try to determine her feelings. Once she moved her hair out of her face, she could see Pansy's cheeks were flushed and her eyes were watery, but tears had yet to fall.

"How are you doing?" asked Hermione in a low voice.

"Honestly, that was a bit more intense than I really wanted, but it ended just as I thought it might be too much. Please tell me we're done with the spankings for now," finished Pansy quietly with a bit of whine to her voice.

"Yes, we're done with them for now," concluded Hermione as she summoned the toy and lube she had waiting. She forgave the slight whine and forgotten "Mistress" for the moment. She was just glad the girl was being forthright with her answer when they were closing in on her perceived limit. It was time to move on to the next stage anyway.

"So Pansy," started Hermione in her regular voice as she prepared the toy with lube. "You said you've had a finger in your arse a couple of times, correct?"

"Yes, Mistress," Pansy replied hesitantly, following with an audible gulp.

"Good. The toy I have in my hand is about the width and length of a finger… for now, that is. It will lengthen and thicken as I see fit. The purpose of this toy is to stretch your rectum and sphincter in a controlled manner. It should have a more fluid progression than if I were to use fingers. While there may occasionally be discomfort during the stretching process, there shouldn't be any actual _pain_. I need you to be vocal during this process. This is the only time I think we may actually need to use the color safe words. You remember them, right?" inquired Hermione.

"Yes, Mistress. Red for stop, yellow for pause and green for go again," recited Pansy. Hermione noted the absence of snark in her voice. Pansy must be concerned.

"Good girl," Hermione replied as she pet Pansy's bum, trying to annoy her a bit as a way to distract her. And let's be honest, this was a revenge fantasy come to life, so she still wanted to embarrass her in little ways. "Are you ready?"

"Yes?" answered Pansy.

With that, Hermione pressed the dildo to Pansy's sphincter and pushed lightly, but firmly. Despite the unsure tone Pansy used, she didn't appear to have clinched down and thankfully the toy slid in easily. Pansy gave a little gasp of surprise.

Hermione was intently focused on Pansy as she slid the dildo the rest of the way in. Once it was seated fully in her arse and Pansy didn't seem to have any problem taking it, she wiggled it around a little. "How does that feel?"

"Um, alright? It doesn't hurt but it feels a little odd. Not bad, just… odd," replied Pansy slightly breathy.

"Where you holding your breath?" shot Hermione.

"Uh, I guess so… Mistress."

"Don't do that! You need to breathe. It should help get through the discomfort better if you breathe through it. That will matter when we get to the actual stretching part. Understand?" Hermione stated as calmly as she could. It wouldn't be good to lose her cool now.

"Yes, Mistress," responded Pansy with a nod of her head.

With that Hermione started to pull the dildo out some and pushed it back in, then out, effectively fucking Pansy with it before she tapped it to make it grow a bit, creating a taper effect so the end was thicker than the tip. As Hermione was pushing it back in, it slowly stretched Pansy's sphincter and rectum as she went. She went slowly, watching Pansy's bum, back, shoulders and neck for any tells of Pansy's discomfort in case she wasn't vocal like Hermione ordered her to be. She wanted this part to be pleasant as possible because a later part of the plan was built off it. And she didn't want to have to scrap that section. Not to mention, part of the revenge was to get Pansy close to orgasm and deny her it until she begged for release. Anal play should definitely bring her close to orgasm if it wasn't causing her pain.

Pansy stayed fairly relaxed while being fucked by the dildo until it reached the size of almost two fingers. Her back and shoulders tightened up right before she audibly sucked in air. Hermione stopped immediately. Pansy's muscles didn't loosen any after a two count, so Hermione pulled it back just a bit even though Pansy hadn't say anything. The reversal seemed to do the trick though, as it was obvious that Pansy's muscles started to relax. Hermione didn't want to push her luck, but she also wanted Pansy to be vocal, so she silently started counting to see how long it would take for Pansy to respond verbally. Before she reached 10, Pansy said, "OK. Green."

"Good girl!" replied Hermione and rewarded her by carding through her hair and then caressing down her neck and back. She started to fuck Pansy slowly again with the dildo. Now that she knew Pansy's tell, she was able to speed up the process a bit. She enlarged the toy incrementally and reverses when she saw Pansy tighten up. She'd wait a 2 or 3 count and then start up again if Pansy didn't gasp. If Pansy gasped, she'd reverse, check to make sure there was enough lube, reapply if needed, and start back up when Pansy said "Green." It never took long for her to say green. Somewhere between two and a half fingers worth and three fingers worth, Hermione noticed Pansy was humping her leg a little. The movement was so small; it was unlikely that Pansy even noticed. After three fingers worth though, the movement wasn't so small anymore. She was pretty sure Pansy still had no clue, but with a quick glance at the front of the audience, she would have wagered that a few of them had noticed.

Finally, the toy reached the targeted size and was fully seated in Pansy's still rose colored arse. She took a moment to just enjoy the view. Pansy seemed to have a hard time keeping still though. Hermione reached between her thighs and slipped two of her fingers past Pansy's labia and into her vagina feeling how excited she was as she gasped and tried to bear down onto her hand.

"Pansy, you're very wet. Did you like being fucked in the arse by a toy?" asked Hermione in a mock innocent voice as she charmed to dildo to vibrate.

"Yes, Mistress," Pansy plead and whined.

Hermione removed her fingers and slid them up to her clit and alternately circling and stroking the bundle of nerves. Pansy started to pant and hump Hermione's hand. Hermione slid her two fingers back into her vagina and started to finger fuck her. Pansy started to moan lightly. After a minute or two, Hermione went back to torturing Pansy's clit aggressively. Once Pansy started to moan freely and loudly, Hermione pulled her hand away and stopped the vibration of the toy. Pansy groaned in frustration and moved her hips around trying to find something to rub up against.

In response, Hermione just laid her hand firmly on Pansy's bum and applied pressure to still her hips.

Pansy whined, "Please…"

"Please what?" asked Hermione neutrally.

"Please Mistress," Pansy retorted with a bit too much sarcasm.

"No sass! What are you saying please for?" admonished Hermione.

"Please let me cum, Mistress," Pansy softly whined.

"No yet pet. We have more to do tonight." And she pulled the dildo out of her arse and released the restraints. "Now, push your hips back until your feet reach the floor," directed Hermione.

Once Pansy scooted back far enough to where it looked like her feet where touching the floor, Hermione added, "Once you're feet are flat on the floor, push off my lap and the couch. I want you to kneel next to the couch facing the wall behind it and wait for me to get the next phase ready for you. Understand pet?"

Pansy grumbled a "Yes, Mistress."

Once Hermione saw that Pansy did what she had ordered, she got up off the couch and walked over to Neville in the crowd and whispered, "What do you think? Will you help me with this next part?"

Neville looked at her for a moment before nodding. She pulled him out of the crowd to the opposite side of designated "stage" from where Pansy was kneeling. While they weren't behind her, they were out of her sight line, unless she turned her head. Thankfully, she correctly assumed she was supposed to look straight ahead at the wall and didn't spoil the surprise. There were more than enough surprised faces in the audience, making Hermione happy. Hermione stared to undress Neville as he looked almost confused why he was on the stage. Silly boy, she made him this offer earlier today and he just agreed to help! Ah, but she didn't specify that she would be the one undressing him. Maybe that's why he was confused. She didn't think that part of the logistics mattered. Oh, well. She smiled up at him when she dropped his trousers. Really, she had been looking forward to this upcoming reveal. Not only was she looking forward to finally spy the infamous bits, she couldn't wait for Pansy's reaction!

She called over to Pansy, "Pet, crawl over here on all fours. It's time for the next phase."

Pansy did as she was told but looked like she was grumbling as she did so. As she neared Hermione, she realized there was another set of legs near her. They appeared to be bare men legs! She whipped her head up and saw Neville Longbottom standing in just his pants next to Hermione, who had an altogether too gleeful look on her face!

"What?" she gasped.

"Surprise!" Hermione almost shouted. "You've graduated to a real cock for your arse!" She turned back to Neville to drop his boxers. As they hit the floor, Hermione's mouth curved into an even bigger grin as Pansy's eyes widened a bit. Even at half mast, his cock was impressive. She didn't think he was the biggest she had seen, but he looked bigger than average and she never thought Longbottom would even pull average.

Hermione tentatively reached forward and wrapped her hand around his cock and gave it a gentle squeeze. Neville let his eyelids drop as he moaned. He was so nervous about this whole thing. He wasn't sure why he agreed to even think about helping Hermione, let alone actually leave the audience to become part of this sex show! Oh, alright, maybe he had an inkling. It probably had to do with his failed relationship with Luna, who still wanted to snog him senseless on some days but was just as likely to snog other people because she wanted to "live a little." He understood to some degree. Really, he did. But realistically, he's been hung up on her and he wanted to break out of that. Hearing this fantasy during Hermione's turn last night excited him. Who knew Granger was a sex deviant hiding in plain sight?! What she laid out during the game didn't include a guy so when he wanked to the new fantasy last night and this morning, he was only an observer. But when she approached him this afternoon, it wasn't something he could say no to without at least thinking it through, even though being starkers in front of this crowd was not on his lists of things to ever do.

He was up here now though, so he would see where it would go.

"Pansy, come and finish getting Neville ready for your back door," Hermione hummed as she gave him another gentle squeeze before stepping back.

Pansy crawled the rest of the way over to Neville, kneeling in front of him. She took his cock in her hand and stroked it gently before gripping it a bit more firmly. A few firm strokes had him moaning and he groaned, "Put it in your mouth."

Pansy looked at Hermione for her orders and got a nod so she sighed slightly before she stuck her tongue out to flick his head. She then licked the shaft from base to slit before wrapping her mouth around the head. She swirled her tongue around the head and Neville groaned deeply in response. She then sucked most of his length into her mouth. He looked like he was almost completely hard now. She hollowed out her cheeks and started bobbing. He wrapped his hands into her hair and started to guide her. She initially bristled at the action until she realized he wasn't commandeering her head to fuck her face, he was lightly suggesting angles and speeds that he liked. She could deal with that, even appreciate it. With his gentle manipulation, she was able to deep throat him a couple of passes before he pulled completely out of her mouth with a groan. Pansy pouted up at him. She wasn't used to a bloke stopping her during fellatio.

Hermione laughed softly next to her as she pet her on the head. "You were supposed to prep him for your arse, not suck him off. Stop pouting, you'll have his cock in a different orifice soon enough."

Hermione grabbed Neville's hand and pulled him over a few feet and then moved him around a bit until she was satisfied he was in the right position. She reached down and wrapped her hand around his cock again. Leaning forward, she whispered with a teasing smile, "Really, Luna and Ginny weren't over exaggerating about your cock, were they Neville? I must say - impressive."

With that she stepped away and called Pansy over to stand in between her and Neville. When she arrived, Hermione had Pansy face her. She pulled both of Pansy's hands above her head. Pansy felt something wrap around her wrists and pull her arm straight up until she was lifted off her heels. At this point, Hermione reached up and fondled both breasts. She gently pinched and tweaked both nipples until they were hard. She then pulled each nipple out from the breast lightly until it was taut and extended as far as it could go without yanking on it. Pansy gasped. Hermione alternated between which nipple to pull and after a couple rounds, Pansy was thrusting her chest out as far as she could on her tiptoes and moaning wantonly. Hermione dropped her hands and Pansy groan frustratingly.

Hermione walked away and returned shortly with the lube in her hands. She prepped Neville's cock and set the lube to the side. A moment later she whispered a word with a quick flick of her wand and Pansy was levitated about a foot off the ground.

"Pansy, spread your legs wide and bring your knees to your chest like you're getting shagged," Hermione ordered.

Pansy was still a little startled to find herself levitating, but quickly snapped out of it, bringing her knees up towards her chest but as far out to each side as possible. It was a little difficult working against gravity to achieve the position requested.

"Good girl. You know that position well, don't you?" said Hermione.

Before Pansy could even glare at her for that remark, she followed it up with, "Neville, grab Pansy's legs. We're going to lower her onto your cock."

Pansy's eyes flew wide open and her mouth gaped. She was going to have his cock in her arse in this position?! Hanging from her wrists?!

Before she could even object, Hermione lined up Neville's cock and Pansy was slowly lowered onto his cock. This angle was so different from the one she was stretched in that it took a bit of extra time to get him fully seated. Hermione played with Pansy's pussy the entire time. It wasn't enough to really excite her, but enough to distract her from the minor discomfort of being stretched differently.

Pansy didn't think she ever felt so full in her entire life. She couldn't help moaning in lust. Hermione helped Neville readjust his arms so he could hold her open comfortably for "a while." It appeared she never cancelled the levitation charm though because Neville seemed to be only holding Pansy's legs open, not holding her weight. Hermione casted another two spells aimed towards Pansy's crotch and face, but she didn't feel anything different, so she had no idea what it did.

Hermione walked over to armoire, opening it only enough to select a new toy and return. Pansy was not familiar with this type of toy. It was black with a handle and what looked like leather tassels coming out of the handle.

"Pansy, this is what's known as a flogger. It's a name that covers a large variety of sizes and sometimes different materials, so they don't all look like this. This one is well suited for use on breasts and genitals which, I think you can tell from your position, are my intended targets. It is unlikely that this flogger will cause damage or leave marks, but again I warn, use your colors if things are too rough or I move too fast. The spells I cast before was to protect your face and Neville's bollocks," Hermione stated.

"Thank Merlin!" exclaimed Neville quietly. He wasn't sure he was open to being flogged and definitely didn't want to try in front of an audience. He felt a bit of respect for Pansy build since she had the audacity to be a part of this not knowing all the details.

"Are you ready Pansy?" inquired Hermione.

"I think so Mistress."

Hermione tested first by lightly flogging Pansy's stomach. When she only got a slight, "oh" in response, she swung again and landed again near the first spot. She alternated between watching where her swings landed and Pansy's face. After she built a rhythm that she liked and Pansy seemed to enjoy, Hermione moved to one of her breasts. She started off lighter than she wanted so she didn't overwhelm Pansy, aiming for the top of the breast and sliding down to the nipple. Pansy flinched at the first couple of hits. As she settled in, Hermione felt comfortable building up first the force and then the speed of the hits, alternating between the breasts. Pansy's breasts were pinked and she was thrusting them out as much as she despite the lack of purchase she was allotted in her position. She panted, gasped and moaned through her flogging. Hermione stepped back to give her swinging arm a rest and a moment later returned to underhandedly flog Pansy's pussy. Again, she started off light and built up to a slightly heavier strike as they progressed. It wasn't long before Pansy was wreathing around in Neville's arms and on his cock and moaning heavily. Neville's face was screwed up like he was concentrating. Hermione stopped her assault. A couple of seconds later, Pansy whimpered frustratingly.

"Please, Mistress, please," she whined wantonly.

"Please what, pet?"

"Please let me cum Mistress. Please!" cried Pansy.

"Not yet pet. We've got one more stage to complete tonight," replied Hermione.

"But Mistress!" pouted Pansy like a petulant child.

"Pansy!" exclaimed Hermione.

Pansy bowed her head, "I'm sorry Mistress. Please forgive me."

Irritated, Hermione ignored her apology for the moment. "Neville, I'm going to levitate her up. Please guide her off your cock." She flicked her wand and Pansy started to float up while Neville guided her by the legs he was still hanging on to. They both moaned at the movement and both groaned slightly at the loss when Neville's cock popped loose of her arse.

"Neville, please guide her legs back to the ground. Once her feet are flat on the ground, I'll massage one leg and you can massage the other."

He did as she asked and Pansy was very grateful. She was stiff from holding the same position for a while and now that her legs were straight and underneath her, they started to tingle a bit with the change of blood flow.

"How do your legs feel Pansy? Can you stand on them?" asked Hermione as she stood back up.

"Let me see Mistress" replied Pansy as she shifted from one leg to the other. "They stopped tingling and seem fine."

"Neville, stand behind her in case she wobbles when I loosen the restraints."

Neville took up position behind Pansy with his hands hanging inches from her shoulders in the air, watching as Hermione slowly released her charm. After a few beats, Pansy didn't seem to sway so he let his hands lower to the middle of her back and trail down to her hips and then bum, which he cupped and squeezed lightly and quickly before moving away from her. He figured he might never again have the chance to do that and he was just bollocks deep in her bum, so it couldn't hurt, right? He was a little surprised when Pansy looked over her shoulder to give him a small smile.

"Pansy, down on all fours and crawl back to the couch. Kneel next to it facing the audience. Knees wide open and hands flat on your thighs. Quickly now!" finished Hermione.

Pansy followed her directions quickly and beautifully. Hermione was almost jealous of the grace Pansy was able to summon for such movements. Hermione handed the flogger to Neville, asking him to return the instrument to the armoire and then come over to the couch. As he was carrying out her request, she grabbed the lube from earlier and walked over to the couch to transfigure it to a chaise lounge. This will work better for the final stage she thought with a smile just as Neville returned from the armoire. She reached forward and caressed his cock and pulled him by the hips in front of her as she sat down on the chaise. Neville was more than a bit surprised that Hermione was being this handsy with him and as he found his groin level with her face, he blushed scarlet with the implications.

She smiled at him devilishly as she slowly stoked his cock, adding lube as she said, "Look at how lovely Pansy looks. All quietly demure and submissive, pink with lust and punishment. Has she ever looked this radiant before, do you think Neville?"

She finished her question as she finished her strokes on his cock, leaving it shiny and slick. Her words made Pansy flush even more.

"No, I don't think I've ever seen her so appealing before Hermione. You're done a great job," complimented Neville.

She slowly pushed him away by his hands and stood up. "Pansy, stand and face the seat. Spread your feet wide, bend forward from the waist and put your hands on the seat."

As Pansy did as she was told, Hermione put lube on her fingers and pushed them into Pansy's rectum. Pansy groaned appreciatively at the invasion.

"That… feels… SO… good… Mistress," panted Pansy.

"You really want to be fucked anally in front of all these people, don't you slut?" needled Hermione.

"Yes, Mistress. Please fuck me Mistress!"

Hermione laughed as she removed her fingers, "I'm not sure you've been good enough to get a proper fucking pet."

"Oh, please Mistress! I need to be fucked Mistress! I'm so horny now it hurts! Please Mistress, I'll do anything you ask to prove I'm good. I swear!"

Hermione's laugh was deeper this time. "Anything, huh? Doesn't seem very Slytherin of you. Giving me all the power like that. Are you gagging for it that badly my slutty Slytherin? Are you truly that desperate?"

"Yes Mistress. Anything," Pansy quietly pleaded, face down casted.

"Oh, no. You don't get to demure in your wonton desperation. You need to shout it out for everyone to hear. Tell them how much of a slut you are and how you promised me you'd do ANYTHING to get off. Come on now. Let the people in the back hear you clearly."

Pansy turned red and screwed up her face as she debated internally for a minute. With a slight nod of her head, she breathed deeply before loudly proclaiming, "I'm the biggest slut in Hogwarts' history for Mistress Hermione's punishments and I would do anything so I could cum!"

"Good my slutty pet! Stand up and turn towards me," commanded Hermione. Pansy did as she was told with her eyes casted down.

"Kneel before me." Pansy's face turned a darker shade of red. She could rival any of the Weasleys with her current coloring.

"Pull down my knickers… Just my knickers." Pansy reached under her skirt without raising it and fished down Hermione's black lacey bottoms, pulling them over her knee high boots, holding them as she stepped out of each hole one at a time. Before Hermione had an opportunity to give her a command regarding them, Pansy shot them into the crowd behind her.

She was pretty sure the muted responding, "Oh, these knickers are soaked through. Mmm, Granger smells divine!" was from Blaise. She was sure that Hermione had caught the Italian's undivided attention with this show, for better or worse. And if that was indeed his comment, then it was guaranteed. Honestly, the boy – no, man – was sexually diverse, diligent and patient. She could do much worse for a partner. Especially if she wanted to experiment more. But all thoughts of Blaise flew out of her brain as Hermione reclined against the arm of the chaise, pulled up her skirt and beckoned Pansy with her finger. It was one of the sexiest moves Pansy ever witnessed. The bookworm had no right to be that sexy.

"Slutty pet, you're going to lick my quim and Neville's going to fuck your arse. Once we both cum on you, you'll be allowed to orgasm. Now get up here and position your bum so he can fuck you standing."

As Pansy complied, Hermione cooed, "Ah, such a naughty and wanton harlot you are! Jumping at my command so you can cum. If I'd only known this years ago!" as she shoved Pansy's face into her pussy. Pansy immediately started licking around her labia, using flat strokes of her tongue and then stabbing motions.

Hermione lazily looked over Pansy's rump to watch as Neville slowly slid his meat into Pansy's tight rear. He groaned so deeply when he hit bottom that Hermione could have swore she felt the vibrations on her clit. Or maybe it was the hum of appreciation Pansy just made.

"Merlin, you do know your way around a pussy, don't you slut?" gasped Hermione as Pansy swirled her tongue around her clit and she inserted a finger between her folds.

"She certainly had enough practice in our dorm room!" came a reply from the audience (Daphne, maybe? Hermione's head was a little too foggy to tell for sure) followed by few feminine giggles.

"She's no stranger to sucking cock either." That sounded like Nott. A few, low chuckles followed that.

"Hmm, pet, seems like you're an orally fixated slut. And now you're becoming an anal slut, aren't you? After tonight, which do you think you'll prefer?" gasped Hermione. The girl was seriously good with her tongue.

"Hmm, I don't know Mistress. I do love giving and receiving oral sex. But anal is making a strong case right now," she said in between licks and moans. She now had two fingers twisting in Hermione's canal and when she wasn't licking the clit, she was rubbing it with her thumb.

"Agh! Mistress! I need to cum. I'm going to cum!" as Neville pounds into her from behind.

"Pansy, you must wait! If you come before either Neville or I do, you'll be my slut sub for a week!" chastised Hermione through moans and pants. Her orgasm was fast approaching. It looked like Neville might be closing in as well.

"I can't! I can't hold off! Oh, OH, FUCK! I'M CUMMING! I'm sorry, I'm sorry Mistress," Pansy screamed through her orgasm. It didn't surprised Hermione at all that she was a screamer. She was, however, pleasantly surprised that she didn't squeal or shriek.

She was also surprised that Pansy barely broke rhythm on her pussy as she screamed out her orgasm. The only thing that stopped was the licking of her clit, but she was using her thumb wonderfully instead. God, the girl was talented… but just as she thought something was missing, Pansy moved another finger down the crack to her bum and pressed a finger to her sphincter as she flicked her tongue rapidly against her clit and her two fingers were pistoning into her pussy. Hermione saw stars as she exploded, clamping her thighs around Pansy's head. Pansy slowed her administrations but kept them going as Hermione's muscles twitched around her fingers. Before Hermione came down from her high, Neville roared out his orgasm, accompanied by a slap on Pansy's bottom causing her to yelp and Hermione to giggle.

Once she caught her breathe, Hermione untangled her legs from around Pansy and stood up. She quickly casted a spell to clean them up and she adjusted her skirt back into place.

"That's it. Show's done. Time to leave," Hermione stated business-like to the audience as she levitated the piles of clothes over to the couple remaining on the chaise.

Audible groans were issued from the audience, but most were up and queuing up to leave as it was getting close to curfew. Hermione turned back to Pansy and Neville who were slowly getting dressed as the rest took the hint to leave.

"Thank you Neville for helping. I hope it was worth the exposure to a crowd," as she leaned forward to kiss him on the cheek. Neville turned just enough to catch it on the lips instead.

"It literally was my pleasure Hermione. I wouldn't mind experimenting a bit more with you in the future, if you're so inclined. Preferably without the crowd though."

Hermione hummed at the thought, "We'll have to talk specifics later," she said with a smile and a wink. He left with a wave to Pansy (because what do you say to someone you've just shagged, anally no less, yet haven't had a pleasant conversation with before) as Hermione approached her.

"Pansy… I just wanted to thank you for agreeing to take part of my Consequence. While anyone could have filled it, it would have been missing something without you. And not only because you inspired it. You're reactions were worth having to perform it in front of an audience. Also, I wanted to let you know that while I intended to embarrass you in front of the audience, I ensured no one could embarrass you by telling anyone new," Hermione told her as they were the last two leaving the room.

"What does that mean?" asked Pansy perplexed.

"Good night Pansy," replied Hermione as she walked off towards Gryffindor Tower.

The next morning, outside of the Great Hall, Pansy was waiting as Hermione came down for breakfast.

"I think I realized what you meant last night. Theo and Blaise were talking about last night when I walked into the common room and it was just the three of us. But as soon as Draco showed up, they weren't able to tell him anything specific, despite really trying. That was some charm of yours, wasn't it?" demanded Pansy.

"Yes, it was. Honestly, I did it to protect myself as much as I did it for you," replied Hermione.

Pansy just stared at her. As she rolled her shoulders, Hermione caught a peek of her vow collar marking.

"Pansy, you do realize your disobedience last night had the consequence of being my pet for week now, right?" added Hermione.

"Yes. Honestly, the thought might have been what triggered my orgasm last night," confessed Pansy, who instantly looked shocked that she admitted that out loud.

"You really are a slut, aren't you?" asked Hermione in amazement.

"Only for the right people."

"Only for me and whoever I deem for the next week. You answer to me sexually until we leave for break. And don't forget to show your respect, pet."

"I'm looking forward to it, while frightened at the same time, Mistress," admitted Pansy.

"Go eat. I'll contact you when I decide I want your sluttiness again," replied Hermione, dismissing the girl.

"Yes, Mistress," said the girl demurely as she quickly walked away to the Slytherin table. Hermione followed her into the Great Hall but headed to her own house's table, choosing a seat next to Neville. She wanted to set up a time to talk to him.

Professor McGonagall eyebrows shot up to her hairline as she spied matching marks on Miss Parkinson and Miss Granger. Maybe her eyesight was going. She couldn't fathom how those two could possibly be sporting those kinds of marks. She definitely needed to make an appointment at St. Mungo's over the break – there was just no way she saw that correctly.


End file.
